Continued A Friend Among Enemies
by fanfic316
Summary: Lord of the rings LEGOLAS ROMANCE! This fan fiction is a continued version of the two fan fictions 'A Stranger in the Woods' and 'Friends Among Enemies' both written by Katiesue. Read those before reading this other wise you will be lost. But don't worry they are amazing stories!


**Hello readers. I have recently been reading a fanfiction called '**_**A Stranger in the Woods' and the sequel 'A Friend Among Enemies' **_**both amazing stories were written by **_**Katiesue. **_**loved her work and the story of the main character named Kathrine. I love these stories so much I have decided to attempt to continue her sequel So if you haven't read those two stories, This won't make any sense to you.**

**Disclaimer: All of the characters from the movie/ book belong to J. R. R Tolkien and if created in the movie, Peter Jackson. Katie however owned by **_**Katiesue**_**as is the previous plot leading up to this point.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katie ran to her room immediately after her conversation with Legolas on the roof top. Katie could no longer hold back tears and she didn't want someone to see her crying. Especially the members of the fellowship. Or at least what is left of it. She knew her friend intentions were good, but they would undoubtedly ask unwanted questions. As soon as she shouldered the door open to her cozy room and heard the door click shut behind her, she let the tears flow freely. She mourned her adoptive father and her relationship with Legolas. '_How has my life gotten so messed up?' _Katie thought to herself. She cried until her tears dried up. Katie laid on the cold stone floor of her bedroom until she found the energy to stand. She glanced in the mirror at her reflection. She was expecting her reflection to look disastrous with red puffy eyes and a runny nose from all the crying she had done. However, this was not the case, in fact, she looked as if she hadn't cried at all. The only evidence was the tear stains on her long white night gown, but even those were starting to dry and fade. "Um… Thats weird" Katie said aloud to herself as she walked closer to the mirror. Katie studied her reflection. She pulled a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. She yelped in surprise at the sight of her reflection. Her ears ended in a sharp point and became that of an elf. Lady Galadriel had said the change would take time, but Katie thought that had meant months, or years even, not weeks! Then to her dread she heard a knock at the door. Her heart raced and she started to panic. she didn't want people to know yet.

"Lady Katherine, the servants said you screamed as if you were in pain. Are you alright?" Aragorn shouted from the other side of the door.

His voice was so loud she thought she would go deaf. Her head throbbed from the noise and she let out a yelp again at the piercing pain that shot through her ears and head. "Stop screaming at me" she replied back beginning to panic.

Aragorn pushed open the door and stepped into her room. "I am sorry for intruding, but I had to see if you were alright."

Katie dropped to her knees as he spoke, the loud noise sending pain through her head once more, clouding her vision. She pressed her hands over her ears trying to block some of the noise. Aragorn knelt in front of her looking worried and confused. He pried her hands from either side of her head. Aragorn gasped in disbelief. He bolted out of the room and ran to find Legolas. To Katie Aragorns steps sounded like thunder. She panicked even more after seeing Aragorns reaction. Her head throbbed again. She had to escape the noise. Katie burst through the doors of her room and out into the halls. She then ran to the passage to the roof and stepped out into the brisk night air. Katie sighed in relief. The pain in her head was now bearable and the silence was soothing. Her blissful moment was sooned ruined when the tall wooden doors behind her burst open. Shit. Katie quickly covered her ears with her hands and hair.

"What the hell is wrong with you" Legolas said as he pulled her to face him. His voice was loud but not intruding like other noises. For a second she believed her ears were fixed. Legolas spoke without hurting her. She believed until Aragorn bursted through the doors as well. Katies knees buckled as horrible pain exploded in her head. For a few moments she went completely blind in both panic and pain. In the moment she was blind, Legolas had kneeled in front of her and tugged her hands away from her head revealing pointed ears."Aragorn" Legolas said quietly trying not to hurt Katie "Leave us please" Aragorn nodded and left Katie alone with Legolas.

Katie began to cry softly "What is happening to me?" she wept. All anger Legolas felt toward Katie immediately vanished upon the sight of her tears. He sat down and pulled her into his lap and held her tightly, Letting her cry on his shoulder. Legolas waited for her tears to stop before saying anything. "Why didnt you tell me" Legolas asked once she stopped crying.

"I didn't know how to begin to explain this" She said sadly.

Legolas pulled her hair back and looked her ear over quickly. "Nothing looks wrong" He began "Elves have incredibly sensitive ears, but I think because of your change, it made them hypersensitive"

He sighed and scooped her up and carried her bridal style to her room. Once he reached Katie's room he set her on the bed and pulled blankets over her. He then decided to settle beside her. Katie rolled over and cuddled into the elf, relishing in his warmth. " Haven't we decided getting in bed with each other was a bad idea" She muttered sleepily.

"I don't care" He whispered " It was the best bad idea we ever had" She smiled at this.

"Sweet dreams my handsome prince" she murmured. Soon Katie drifted off against his chest falling into a deep slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review and tell me how it was!**

**I will try to update as soon as possible and I already have half of the other chapter finished!**

**-Liv**


End file.
